In electronics manufacturing, electronic packaging is one of the final stages of semiconductor device fabrication. The trend for the electronic circuit packaging industry is to use ultra-low CTE organic materials in the substrate for packaging. It has been found, though, that organic materials are sensitive to moisture which can lead to degradation of electrical performance within the electronic circuit due to insertion loss. That is, moisture can enter the package and propagate to the underlying signal line, which would degrade electrical performance. This is also known as moisture induced insertion loss.
In order to avoid such electrical performance degradation, it is necessary to maintain a dry environment. These dry environments, though, have time limits, are expensive to implement and are conducive to electrostatic discharge. Another solution to prevent degradation of electrical performance is the use of chemicals. But, such chemicals are not environmentally friendly.